Talk:Vito Scaletta (Mafia III)
Merging with Vito from Mafia II? Shouldn't his page be merged together in one? Like they did with characters on Saints Row Wikia? --Zpidy97 (talk) 05:54, November 3, 2016 (UTC) That was a good idea. --Marec2 (talk) 11:47, November 3, 2016 (UTC) But I cannot do this. --Zpidy97 (talk) 12:38, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Can you give a specific reason you think the pages would be better if combined? ReapTheChaos (talk) 12:45, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Because both of these pages talk about the same person. For instance, Leo Galante's page is for both one from Mafia II and Mafia III. I don't see the reason to have Vito's split. That's all. And all his information would be on one page, there would be no need in switching to other. --Zpidy97 (talk) 13:10, November 3, 2016 (UTC) We actually had a discussion about this a while back and decided to split Vito's pages by game. Thread:24251 explains the reasons we did so. Qstlijku (talk) 13:18, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Saying that both pages are about the same person isn't giving a reason they would be better if merged. ReapTheChaos (talk) 13:31, November 3, 2016 (UTC) If the logic with having two separate articles lies in "One is for the playable character Vito and the other is for the NPC" then why is there info for Mafia I in the Mafia II article? He is only the playable protagonist in Mafia II not I or III. So the articles should be merged. Other wikis would do this to save time and energy. You don't see them splitting Luke SKywalker's into separate articles based on what stories he is the main character of, they just add all Biography info that is needed in one article. T-888 (talk) 02:16, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Agree with the proposal to merge. As for the probably disingenuous question "Can you give a specific reason you think the pages would be better if combined?" because that's how encyclopedia articles are written. You put content related to a subject under the article for that subject. Did you really need that explained or were you just setting up a defensive for why you did it this way? Presumably you have a reason why they aren't combined, so why don't you just save us time and explain it instead of asking people to explain why they want it done in the most logical way possible. The burden to explain is really on you at this point. And while you're at it, it'd be helpful if you'd offer a brief explanation on the article page. I don't think many people are following your train of thought organically. Scoundr3l (talk) 01:45, December 1, 2019 (UTC) Is Vito a caporegime? Hi, was wondering if Vito was a caporegime in the Marcano family, rather than a lieutenant, such were the likes of Enzo Conti, Tony Derazio etc. I ask this because lieutenants like the two examples mentioned before ultimately answered to a caporegime who ran that particular neighbourhood in the city: Enzo answered to Olivia Marcano and Tony to Lou Marcano. As far as I am concerned, there was no-one else in River Row, and even though Sal later dispatched his nephew, Michael Grecco to assist Vito in running the district, Vito had been running that particular section of the city for the past fifteen years or so, which leads me to speculate that he was, in fact, a caporegime. Let me know what you guys think. SlayerDarth (talk) 17:53, November 19, 2016 (UTC) The game states he's a lieutenant. Where are you getting that the lieutenants answer to a capo? I've seen nothing in the game saying they answer to anyone but Sal. It's a crime family, so there's going to be connections between them, but having a connection with one of them doesn't mean they work for them. I think you're drawing conclusions that aren't supported by the game. In the future, please use our forum located at if you wish to discuss the game, our pages or any other matter. Talk pages are not the proper place for this kind of thing. ReapTheChaos (talk) 18:32, November 19, 2016 (UTC)